la gran aventura que es el amor
by dorobo no sagishi
Summary: el reciente secuestro de nami ocaciona conflictos en el corazon de luffy zoro y sanji ustedes deciden con quien se queda nami la ndecision recae en ustedes mi segunda historia de one piece
1. Chapter 1

HOLA DE NUEVO Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE HANASHO Y SUAVE BOLIGRAFO ESPERO Y SIGAN LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS QUIERO HACER UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A SUAVE BOLIGRAFO POR SU CONSEJO INTENTARE PNERLO EN PRACTICA Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW SIN MAS QUE DECIR DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA PARA SU LECTURA

…

**VUELVE CON MIGO**

Nueve días habían pasado desde aquel incidente …nueve días en los que el se sintió abatido esa maldita pelea tenia que ser inmaduro justo en ese mismo momento y dejar que le vencieran lo peor fue que antes de desmallarse sol vio la cara cubierta de sangre de ella

-¿por que? Maldita sea-se recriminaba el mismo sentado en su lugar especial en el mascaron del sunny

-n te culpes-se le acerco la arqueóloga-la rescataremos-

-…recuerdo su rostro…tenia pánico y yo no pude hacer nada-

-ella quiso protegerte

-¡pero no devio hacerlo! Tu no viste cuando le atravesaron esa lanza en el estomago….y aun asi siguio peleando

-tu estabas muy devil y nosotrs no pudimos hacer nada luffy lo lamento

-robin…..zoro y sanji….¿estan enamorads de nami?

-asi es-respondio desganada

-y tu….¿amas a zoro?-

-yo….si lo amo-

-¿Cómo se cuando estoy enamorado?-pregunto bajando de su asiento y mirando a la pelinegra

-solo se sabe….cuando ese alguien esta a tu lado te hace feliz y si se va te sientes triste e incapaz es cuando te hace feliz que esa persona sea feliz….como cuando veo a kenshin-san snreir yo sonrio cuando le veo triste me pongo igual pero si su felicidad esta a costa de la mia no me importa con tal de que el sea feliz-dijo sonriendo-senchou-san…¿esta enamorado de navegante-san?

Esa pregunta lo dejo desconcertado…¿amaba a nami? Desde que la conoció supo que quería protegerla de todo pero ¿enamorarse de ella? Claramente no lo sabia

-no lo se-respndio casi en susurro

-ella si lo esta….navegante-san habla en sueños y dijo que se había enamorado de un baka…pero considerando las probabilidades puede ser cualquiera

-seguro…robin ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro senchou-san-

-nami podría estar enamorada de mi?

-es muy probable seguro que si-dijo llendose

-nami…voy a rescatarte l juro…-poniendose el sombrero de paja en la cabeza-porque te amo nami..

**Continuara….**

…**..**

**¿Qué tal me quedo? Se que se puede ver muy tonto pero sigan leyendo ¿criticas reviews amenazas de muertes jet pisturi tomatazos?**

**Arigato se despide dorobo no sagishi**


	2. arrepentimientos

HOLA DE NUEVO Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE HANASHO Y SUAVE BOLIGRAFO ESPERO Y SIGAN LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS QUIERO HACER UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A SUAVE BOLIGRAFO POR SU CONSEJO INTENTARE PNERLO EN PRACTICA Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW SIN MAS QUE DECIR DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA PARA SU LECTURA

…

**VUELVE CON MIGO**

Nueve días habían pasado desde aquel incidente …nueve días en los que el se sintió abatido esa maldita pelea tenia que ser inmaduro justo en ese mismo momento y dejar que le vencieran lo peor fue que antes de desmallarse sol vio la cara cubierta de sangre de ella

-¿por que? Maldita sea-se recriminaba el mismo sentado en su lugar especial en el mascaron del sunny

-n te culpes-se le acerco la arqueóloga-la rescataremos-

-…recuerdo su rostro…tenia pánico y yo no pude hacer nada-

-ella quiso protegerte

-¡pero no devio hacerlo! Tu no viste cuando le atravesaron esa lanza en el estomago….y aun asi siguio peleando

-tu estabas muy devil y nosotrs no pudimos hacer nada luffy lo lamento

-robin…..zoro y sanji….¿estan enamorads de nami?

-asi es-respondio desganada

-y tu….¿amas a zoro?-

-yo….si lo amo-

-¿Cómo se cuando estoy enamorado?-pregunto bajando de su asiento y mirando a la pelinegra

-solo se sabe….cuando ese alguien esta a tu lado te hace feliz y si se va te sientes triste e incapaz es cuando te hace feliz que esa persona sea feliz….como cuando veo a kenshin-san snreir yo sonrio cuando le veo triste me pongo igual pero si su felicidad esta a costa de la mia no me importa con tal de que el sea feliz-dijo sonriendo-senchou-san…¿esta enamorado de navegante-san?

Esa pregunta lo dejo desconcertado…¿amaba a nami? Desde que la conoció supo que quería protegerla de todo pero ¿enamorarse de ella? Claramente no lo sabia

-no lo se-respndio casi en susurro

-ella si lo esta….navegante-san habla en sueños y dijo que se había enamorado de un baka…pero considerando las probabilidades puede ser cualquiera

-seguro…robin ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro senchou-san-

-nami podría estar enamorada de mi?

-es muy probable seguro que si-dijo llendose

-nami…voy a rescatarte l juro…-poniendose el sombrero de paja en la cabeza-porque te amo nami..

**Continuara….**

…**..**

**¿Qué tal me quedo? Se que se puede ver muy tonto pero sigan leyendo ¿criticas reviews amenazas de muertes jet pisturi tomatazos?**

**Arigato se despide dorobo no sagishi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo aki el segundo capitulo de la historia hora si es este shishishi bueno primero como ya dije en otro fic ya estoy hasta la madre de encontrarme puro ZoNa cada cinco minutos no es que no me guste la pareja pero en verdad creo que no pega para nada pero en fin agradesco todos sus reviews arigato**

**Arrepentimientos**

LUFFY´S POV

Era el doceavo dia y aunque mis heridas no sanaban y ante los regaños de chopper me quite los vendajes dejando ver mis heridas suturadas y desinfectadas jamas imagine sentirme asi en mi vida y mucho menos por una mujer nisiquiera cuando ace o sabo murieron me sentí asi sin saber mis dedos comenzaron a recorrer el camino de la herida en diagonal que estaba en mi torso pensé en que hubiese pasado se nami no me hubiese quitado de ese lugar….

FIN DEL POV

Su dedo índice siguió repitiendo esa acción y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando un recuerdo llego a su mente

FLASHBACK

En esa pelea la marina los había emboscado en raftel y una gran pelea se llevo a cabo luffy estaba casi en el piso y resistiendo con lo ultimo de energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo una lanza de kairouseki fue lanzada hacia el

-maldicion-quiso esquivarlo pero sus piernas no respondían se preparaba para su final cuando..

-LUFFY!-grito la navegante empujándolo y siendo ella la herida con la lanza en el vientre

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito la akage

-nami-dijo el chico intentando levantarse solo para ser detenido por la navegante

-l-luffy vete c-corre lo mas rápido q-que puedas yo me encargo-dijo sacando su clima tact y poniéndose en frente de su senchou para luego comenzar a pelear siendo vencida rápidamente por el almirante que peleaba contra ellos dejándola inconciente y desangrándose

-NAMI!-grito el chico antes de desmayarse

Cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería del sunny ya era oficialmente el rey pirata pero le faltaba algo y ese algo era ni mas ni menos que su navegante…

Nami

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No pudo soportarlo mas y rompió en llanto el recuerdo de su navegante desangrándose y peleando mientras el no hacia nada lo atormentaba y aun mas sabiendo que tal vez no la volveria a ver…un momento ese tal vez no aseguraba nada quizás nami siguiera viva y ellos la encontrarían la salvarían como innumerables veces lo hicieron ella es su nakama pero sobre todo es la mujer que ama y aunque otros dos hombres tengan el mismo sentimiento el será feliz con quien ella elija el será feliz solo si ella es feliz por que el amor es eso ser feliz si esa persona es feliz aun si su felicidad esta a costa de la tuya como robin le dijo

-luffy….ven rápido hay noticias!-dijo franky fuera del camarote del capitán

-nami-dijo luffy y salio corriendo de su camarote hacia la cubierta donde todos estaban reunidos unos llorando otros en un silencio sepulcral y otros simplemente bajando la vista

-luffy-san …lo lamento-dijo brook dándole el periódico

Al leerlo sintió claramente como su corazón se hacia añicos dentro de si y unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta caer al piso junto con el unos segundos después

-**NAMIIIIII! MALDITA SEA!-**dijo sollozando y arrugando el periódico el cual tenia comoencabezado

**DOROBO NEKO NAMI NAVEGANTE DE LOS MUGIWARA CAE MUERTA TRAS UN ENFRENTAMIENTO EN RAFTEL A MANOS DEL ALMIRANTE DE MARINA**

**MONKEY D. GRAP**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**NO ME ASESINEN LES RUEGO POR MI VIDA ESTOY DEDCIDIDA A QUE ESTE FIC TENGA SOLO UNO CAPITULOS PERO LARGOS ESTOY TOMANDO EN CUENTA TAMBIEN A LOS VOTANTES DE MI ESCUELA O AMIGOS Y POR MENSAJE DE TELEFONO Y VAN GANANDO POR SOLO DOS VOTOS EL LuNa Y EL ZoRo JAJA BUENO SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS **

**SAYONARA SE DESPIDE DOROBO NO SAGISHI**


	4. chapter 4

**antes que nada quiero decirles que yo también estoy hasta la madre de toparme con un ZoNa cada treinta minutos y por otro lado quiero que por favor me digan como actualizar porque no se por favor necesito su ayuda ya intente con las instrucciones de la pagina pero no las entiendo por favor díganmelo ustedes yo soy tonta shishishi como luffy nha no se crean de hecho soy como una combinación entre luffy nami robin y zoro shishishi pero me rio como luffy no se por que sin mas aquí el fic**

**VERDADES**

desde ese momento su vida dio un cambio radical a las cosas todos estuvieron casi tres semanas de luto entre llanto y un dolor callado pero lastimero de igual forma todo por la muerte de la navegante de los sombrero de paja.

NAMI pensaban constantemente tres varones de la tripulación de ahora el rey pirata

Luffy zoro y sanji

El capitán pasaba horas en su camarote llorando amargamente por su navegante queriendo que nadie se diera cuenta de su dolor

El espadachín simplemente se mantenía callado e inclusie dejo de pelear con el cacinero del barco y para martirio de la arqueóloga cuando hablaba con ella siempre le mancionaba el dolor que sentía al perder a la segunda mujer que en verdad amo

El cocinero por su parte intentaba lucir normal sin embargo ya nisiquiera fumaba y solo hablaba para llamar a las comidas o para avisar el avistamiento de una isla

Todo fue igual desde ese entonces hasta que un dia se diviso desde lo lejos un barco de la marina

-LUFFY-SAN!-grito brook desde la torre de vigia

Al segundo siguiente ya todos estaban en la cubierta del sunny viendo el barco que se dirigía a ellos

-al parecer grap no viene en ese barco luffy-dijo chopper sosteniendo unos binoculares

-mas le vale-dijo zoro empuñando su katana

-ES COBY-dijo franky desde la torre de vigia

-parece que quiere hablar-dijo robin viendo las señales que mandaban desde el otro barco

-dile que ya voy-dijo luffy con el cabello tapándole los ojos con una sombra que causaría terror en cualquiera

Acto seguido se impuso desde el mascaron del sunny y de un gran salto llego al barco donde se encontraba coby

-¿Qué mas quieren de notros?-dijo luffy con un aura negra rodeándolo

-l-luffy-san t-tengo noticias sobre la navegante-dijo coby manteniendo distancia con el por si acaso

-¿noticias de nami? Ella esta…el periódico…-decia sin poder acabar alguna frase por la emoción y el shok que sentía en esos momentos

-luffy-san no tengo mucha información solo vine para poder decirte que ella se encuentra viva por ahora según se esta delirando aun como minimo le quedan unos meses esta en una pricion escondida por donde se encuentra la isla gioying deven darse prisa-

-coby…MUCHAS GRACIAS-dijo y por primera vez en semanas la sonrisa ilumino nuevamente el rostro de luffy

Las horas pasaron mientras coby les decía todo lo que pudo decifrar del paradero de la navegante al dia siguiente la tripulación zarpo hacia la isla gioying tardaron unos días en llegar desde el punto donde se encontraban y no fue mucho el problema ya que con el titulo de rey pirata luffy era casi intocable por los reyes marinos u otras tripulaciones

Se quedaron unos días en la isla y fueron en busca de la prisión de la que había hablado coby la cual encontraron en una formación rocosa por debajo del mar

-aquí es-dijo robin observando la entrada

-fue fácil-dijo ussop

-demasiado-dijo zoro desenvainando su katana

En ese momento un cañon salio desde debajo de ellos y los sumergio dejándolos inconcientes

Horas mas tarde despertó luffy y lo que vio lo dejo en un shock total

-**NAMI!-**

La akage estaba casi muerta encadenada a la pared y con heridas infectadas se notaba que al tiempo de ingresar a la prisión la habían torturado o algo peor eso lleno a luffy de rabia y dolor y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba peleando contra los guardias con nami en su espalda respirando devilmente

La pelea no duro mucho y luffy fue a buscar a sus nakamas y al sunny para irse

Horas mas tarde se encontradan en el grand line gracias al coup the brust esperando fuera de la enfermería a que chopper robin y nami salieran unos minutos después chopper salio junto con robin con una cara de tristesa y decepcion

-lo siento chicos….el corazón de nami resistirá como máximo unas dos o tres semanas-

**Continuara…**

**Listo como dije ya saben me dirían como actualizar fanfic? Ya les dije que soy tan lista como nami y robin pero también tan distraída como luffy shishishi y si preguntan me paresco mayoritariamente a nami a zoro casi nada salvo el dominio sobre las katanas a mi corta edad de 14 años shishishi a robin le saque lo macabra y sadica jeje a luffy lo distraída e infantil y que soy una líder innata a nami casi todo soy avariciosa buena dibujando puedo predecir MUY BIEN el clima tengo un exelente sentido de la orientación soy una gran ladrona y estafadora jajaja en fin solo me falto el color de cabello bueno nos leemos luego** **Sayonara dejen reviews se despide dorobo no sagishi**


	5. POCO TIEMPO

**HOLA DENUEVO A LOS USUARIOS DE FANFIC LA VERDAD ME SORPRENDE QUE ESTE FIC YA TENGA TANTOS REVIEWS SHISHISHI GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN COMO VEN ESTE FIC YA VA POR LA RECTA FINAL Y MI RESPUESTA AL REVIEW DE HANASHO**

**-SI SOY TERRIBLEMENTE MALA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA COMO SADAO MAO JAJAJA-**

**NHA NO SE CREAN NO LO PIENSO DEJAR ASI LA VERDAD YA TENGO LA CONTI DE ESTA HISTORIA Y SE LLAMARA "AKURAH AKAGAMI" TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE ME ESCAPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y VOY AL CIBER A PUBLICAR ASI QUE NO SE CUANDO PODRE SUBIR LA CONTI JAJA COMO SEA AKI LES DEJO EL FIC**

**POCO TIEMPO**

ya habian pasado unos dias desde que chopper les dio la noticia pero los varones de la tripulacion seguian como se las hubiesen dicho apenas hace 5 minutos ninguno se movia de enfrente de la enfermería esperando a que nami estuviese bien y que todo fuese una gran y horrible pesadilla

-nami….-susurro el senchou mientras las lagrimas se hacían presentes en su rostro

-**MALDICION ELLA NO PUEDE MORIR AUN TIENE QUE CUMPLIR SU SUEÑO TIENE QUE DIBUJAR EL MAPA DEL MUNDO-**dijo tirándose al llanto

Todos lo miraron con pena y unterrible dolor se hizo presente en los pechos del espadachín y el cocinero es cierto que el capitán amaba a nami pero ¿ellos la amaban? Sanji "amaba" a todas las mujeres bellas del mundo y zoro sabia de los sentimientos de la arqueóloga hacia el y se los correspondia asi que no había razón de romper el corazon de otro hombre por un capricho

-luffy…nami quiere hablar contigo..-dijo chopper saliendo de la enfermería

Lo mas rápido que pudo el azabache ya estaba dentro del lugar

-n-nami….-dijo acercandose a donde se encontraba la chica cubierta en vendajes y conectada a una maquina que le proporcionaba oxigeno

-l-luffy…es-estas bien!-dijo la akage feliz de ver al dueño de su corazón frente a ella

-desearia ser yo el que este en tu lugar nami-dijo sentándose junto a ella

-t-tonterias baka si por que no fueses tu intente a toda costa de alejarme-

-no deviste hacerlo-

-pero lo hice y lo hice por ti tarado..¿acaso no notas lo enamorada que estoy de ti?-

-n-nami….-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro pero fueron limpiadas por las manos de la akage que ahora se encontraba sentada junto a el

-te amo luffy…-

-te amo….con toda el alma…nami-

Ambos se mantuvieron un momento asi viéndose a los ojos con miedo de decir palabra alguna que rompiera aquel momento tan especial..tan mágico…tan único

Por fin no lo resistieron mas y se besaron de una manera tan apasionada que inclusive ellos se sorprendieron sin embargo no les importo y siguieron asi hasta quedar el sobre ella encima de la cama de la enfermeria

-e-espera..nami-dijo luffy apartándose de ella un poco

-¿Qué sucede hice algo mal o acaso yo…-pero fue callada con un beso de luffy

-nada de eso, quiero que este momento se quede en mi memoria para siempre verte asi solo conmigo-

-luffy….te amo-dijo mientras las lagrimas corrian por su mejilla

Ambos volvieron a besarse.

Esa noche no hubo nada que les impidiera estar juntos.

Dos enamorados a la luz de la luna.

Expresando su amor con un acto que perduraría para siempre.

En su mente,en su cuerpo.

En su alma.

Mas tarde esa misma noche luffy tenia el cuerpo de nami entre sus brazos acurrucado su cabeza en su pecho sintiendo el calor que emanaba la mujer que ahora tenia entre sus brazos.

El calor de su mujer

-luffy…-dijo la akage

-¿Qué sucede?-

-cuando muera…quiero que me lleven al lugar donde despedimos al sunny-

-por favor nami no hables de eso ahora, ahora solo quiero estar contigo.-

-prometeme que lo aras-dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-…lo prometo…-ambos se volvieron a besar

Los días pasaron y la predicción de chopper se cumplio.

El 5 de abril a las 7:25 am, dorobo neko nami navegante de los mugiwara, cerro los ojos para siempre, mientras revisaba el curso del thoussand sunny

**Continuara…**

**NO ME ASESINES POR FAVOR EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ES EL SIGUIENTE ESTE FIC SE HA ESCRITO SOLO,LUFFY Y NAMI HAN TERMINADO JUNTOS…**

**EN LO PERSONAL ME ENCANTO LA CONFECION Y LA ULTIMA PARTE PERO NO SE DESESPEREN YA TENGO EL SIGUIENTE FIC QUE ES UNA SECUELA DE ESTE **

**ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA ¿TOMATAZOS AMENAZAS DE MUERTE JET PISTURI?**

**SAYONARA SE DESPIDE DOROBO NO SAGUISHI**


	6. un final y un inicio

**Hola a todos de nuevo y gracias por los reviews arigato! A hanasho:luego de recuperarme casi por completo de la genkidama aquí esta la conti que bueno que gracias a la gomu gomu no mi no haya sufrido daños graves jeje a ZoNaLoVe:gracias y no te preocupes no me molesta en absoluto la verdad agradesco tu review a Sabina-Chan:si soy muy mala shishishishi pero ni modo ya lo dije no pienso dejarlo asi sin mas el ultimo capitulo de LA GRAN AVENTURA QUE ES EL AMOR.**

**UN FIN Y UN INICIO**

dos dias despues de la muerte de nami los mugiwara se encontraban ya en el lugar donde despidieron al goin merry jamas los mugiwara se habien sentido tan apagados tan vacios y tan tristes

-es aquí-dijo robin desde el puesto de vigia

-quien se lo dira-siguio sanji viendo el orizonte

-ya lo sabe-respondio zoro al lado de robin

En una habitación casi recién construida se encontraba el senchou al lado de un tipo de caja de madera decorada en dorado y negro el capitán de los mugiwara se encontraba viendo aquella caja con mirada melancolica y triste mientras en sus manos tenia un tipo de papel el cual jugueteaba con los dedos

-aquí es nami….lo dice en tu mapa ¿verdad?...yo..te voy a extrañar demasiado-dijo viendo el ataúd y sintiendo como las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas

*y yo a ti* logro escuchar luffy mientras sentía como si una ráfaga de viento le acariciaba la espalda

-nami…..te amo…quería que lo supieras solo eso…-dijo levantándose mientras las lagrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas

-luffy…-escucho decir detras de el tenia miedo de voltear y no ver a nadie asi que se quedo asi

-yo también te amo-escucho,una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro y siguió caminando

Mas tarde el ataúd de nami se encontraba encima de un barco y los mugiwara se encontraban en el sunny

-yo ire primero-dijo chopper y bajo desde una escalera hasta quedar en el barco donde se encontraba el ataúd de nami,unos minutos después volvió a subir

-supongo que es mi turno-dijo ussop

En el bote segundos depues se encontraba ussop de pie

-nami…la verdad no se que decir pero….bueno. supongo que nunca te lo dije pero,siempre te quise como una hermana como no se para mi siempre fuiste parte de mi familia y yo…-las lagrimas ya estaban brotando de sus ojos-lo siento,nami,perdón por no poder cuidarte como una hermana o darte el apoyo necesario yo….la verdad siempre seras una hermana para mi …..te juro,que en las historias del gran capitán ussop,siempre are mención de ti,de la mejor nakama y ladrona te juro que cuidare a luffy, a zoro, a sanji, a todos…te deseo suerte…Nami-dijo callendose de rodillas y llorando solo le dijo un devil GRACIAS y se fue del lugar

Ya arriba del sunny el siguiente fue sanji

-supongo que es mi turno ¿no?-dijo bajando al bote donde apago su cigarrillo y se puso en frente del ataúd

-asi que lo elegiste a el nami…..por alguna razón ya lo tenia en mente…lamento…lamento no haberte tenido conmigo mas tiempo…si tan solo me hubieras dejado amarte como..-no pudo terminar de hablar por que un viento suave golpeo su rostro agitando su cabello

-ya veo…jeje asi que aun quieres golpearme jaja sabes esa era una de las cosas que me hicieron enamorarme de ti…tu carácter…nami,solo quiero que sepas que yo,lo lamento,y si alguna vez en verdad llegaste a quererme yo…-

*eres uno de mis mejores amigos sanji-kun*se escucho un murmullo del viento

-gracias…"nami-swan"-dijo en tono bromista pero serio haciendo comillas en la palabra swan

Dicho esto se fue dejando caer unas lagrimas mientras caminaba

Los siguientes no quisieron pasar ya que mencionaban que nami ya sabia lo que querían decirle a excepción de robin ya que ella bajo y subio casi inmediatamente

El ultimo en bajar fue el capitán de los mugiwara quien llevaba consigo en una mano el primer mapa de la villa kokoyashi que hizo nami y en la otra su clima tact

-supongo que ya sabes lo que quiero decirte nami…..asi que ….solo quiero darte las gracias..por estar conmigo,por nunca separarte de mi,por dar tu vida…solo por proteger a un imbécil como yo.y también quiero lo que te hice sufrir,por insultarte por pelear contigo….basicamente por todo,discúlpame yo,la verdad me cuesta tanto trabajo hacerme a la idea que ya no estaras conmigo que ….no sabes como desearía ser yo quien estuviera en tu lugar.-las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en todos los rostros y fue cuando un murmullo sono desde algún lugar..era la voz de la navegante…

*no saben como lo siento….perdoname luffy…yo…no pude cumplir mi promesa….*

-n-nami?...tu si cumpliste…nos llevaste hasta el fin del mundo! No te atrevas a decir que no cumpliste tu promesa!-

*perdóname luffy….te prometi estar siempre a tu lado..pero falle desearía navegar el sunny por mas tiempo,y seguir teniendo aventuras con ustedes….Luffy,te agradesco mas que a nadie…por llevarme a la mas grande aventura de todas.

Gracias por enseñarme la gran aventura que es el amor*

Los murmullos pararon y solo se lograba escuchar el sonido de las olas contra el barco

-yo te agradesco a ti…-dijo luffy-por mostrarme que las aventuras son mas que peleas-dijo poniendo las cosas de nami sobre su ataúd-por enseñarme que el amor si existe…..-dijo prendiéndole fuego al barco mientras se alejaba de la vista de todos-…por mostrarme la aventura de la vida…..y sobre todo nami….

Por enseñarme la gran aventura que es el amor-

El pequeño barco siguió flotando haste incinerarse por completo en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho el goin merry años atrás

-ya esta hecho-dijo luffy subiendo de vuelta al sunny donde todos veian el barco hundirse

-la extrañaremos…¿crees poder recuperarte luffy?-pregunto zoro

-yo me recuperare a ella no le gustaría verme llorar como un devil el resto de mi vida…..pero no volveré a amar a nadie como la amo a ella….mi corazón este dia…murió junto con mi navegante-dijo llendose a su camarote

Ya dentro de su habitación solto un grito ahogado al recordar todo lo vivido con su navegante

Pero sobretodo la noche en la que se entregaron el uno al otro con total libertad y sin miedos o preocupaciones…ella le enseño a amar y el a ella…tenia razón se recuperaría porque esa mujer le enseño la mas grande de todas sus aventuras la gran aventura que es el amor…pero ese mismo dia su corazón murió junto con su navegante

Sin saberlo alguien afuera del sunny lo observava con atención y melancolía mientras lagrimas caian por su rostro lagrimas de dolor mientras sus manos acariciaban su vientre

-…en verdad perdóname yo no contaba con esto…luffy-dijo la akage mientras segua su camino hacia la base de la marina en el barco red forcé

-lo superara-dijo el yonkou acercándose a la chica

-no lo entiendes…yo….-

-akurah deves saber los riesgos que tomaste de unirte a esta alianza secreta,renunciar a yo con tu madre-

-shanks….a partir de hoy,dejo de ser quien era,dejo de ser nami para ser tu hija akurah. Pero jamas olvidare esto-

-que quieres decir-

-esta aventura….que descubri gracias a el….la gran aventura que es el amor.-

**Fin**

**Señoras y señores el fin al fin disculpen si me pase pero no podía evitarlo y como dije este fic tendrá segunda parte,no se cuando podre subirla pero bueno ya nimodo creo que mañana subo el primer capitulo,ya vieron nami no murió,pero ¿de que alianza secreta habla shanks? ¿nami es la hija de shanks? ¿Por qué nami se unio a la alianza y no luffy? Estas y otras preguntas se responderán en mi siguiente fic akurah akagami ha y puse una incognita ¿Por qué nami se estaba acariciando el vientre? Shishishishi ya veremos ya veremos bueno nos vemos**

**Sayonara se despide dorobo no sagishi**


End file.
